The one where Temperance Brennan makes a discovery
by BoNeS-FaN91
Summary: The foreign details of the room alerted me until my memories ran to me as fast as a bullet. Irrationally saying, it hurt like one too. Read more to find out about Brennan's emotional 12 months of realisation.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. Merely using these characters for my own amusement.

A/N: This is my own spin of the emotional ride that Brennan went through in the Maluku Islands. Hopefully you will like it.

Thank you so much to **Nyre . The. Black. Rose **for reading this through, if it weren't your encouragements, most of my writing wouldn't even leave my desktop. So thanks Nyre!

**First month**

Feeling the strong heat of the summer's sun bouncing off my cheeks, I opened my eyes, and studied the room around me. The foreign details of the room alerted me until my memories ran to me as fast as a bullet. Irrationally saying, it hurt like one too. Within seconds of the lingering pain on my chest easing, I pushed myself up and observed the sleeping person on the bed besides mine. She was the closest thing I had to home, hard to believe I once avoided communication with her. She looked peaceful in her sleep, her features looked almost childlike, I wondered if she has any nightmares or dreams about home. I do. I missed the slight breeze the morning offered. I missed the man that dropped my morning paper by my step. I even missed the security officer's greetings at the Jeffersonian's entrance. There were other people I longed to see again. But those things were too hurtful to think off. Only in my dreams, I allowed it to occur. Hearing the springs from the mattress beside mine, I looked over and saw the smiling face of my companion and friend, "Good Morning Dr Brennan!" she exclaimed.

I wondered how she could be so _awake_ already, "Good morning to you too Daisy" I muttered and reached for my clothes for the day. I knew it was going to be another boiling day, so I picked my army shorts and a loose white blouse to go with the white sneakers, "I'll get ready first," I told her and made my way down the long corridor to where the bathroom was. The archeological site was a couple of miles from where we slept. Nearly everyone spoke English, apart from the elderly residents. As I reached the bathroom, I pushed the door to the side and then closed it once inside. The tiles on the wall were white and pale blue, with little green boats, it made me feel seasick every time I came to the bathroom. Looking away from the walls, I focus on the water that was pouring into a small tub. Splashing some of that water onto my face, I took a deep cleansing breath and brought my face up to stare at my reflection. My hair was slightly lighter from the sun; my fair skin no longer looked pale. I was in desperate need of a new bottle of conditioner for my hair, as I brushed a hairbrush through the tangles. Don't get me wrong, I'm thoroughly enjoying my time here. All of the intellectuality my brain needs in order to evolve is all here, but my heart did not seem to be here with me. I cursed myself on an hourly basis for my weakness, for I once upon a time did not feel the emotions I do now. Maybe Angela was right, maybe my partner did change my opinions on emotions of the heart, either way I wish I could detach myself from the feeling as I used to…

**Second month **

Another sunny awake to my morning, not a lot has changed; Daisy still sleeps happily through the night. Once she talked about Dr Sweets, I could see the pain within her blue eyes; she did not admit it to anyone, which I admired in a way. I remember being like that once. Until someone who broke through my barriers managed to change it all, it made me feel sad. As I glanced at the clock beside my bed, I noted that in a few hours Daisy would wake up, taking the opportunity of being alone, I stepped out of my bed and reached for the clothes I had left aside the previous night.

30 minute later, my legs were rushing me towards the center of town. With the light wind blowing my hair out of my eyes, I pushed my legs to work harder as I jumped from rock to rock. It was quiet and with no one in sight I allowed my mind to wonder to a place I had never been, I wondered whether it was hot like it was here, wondered if the sand felt like it did here. Wondered what he was doing. I had been here for a month, and the feeling in my chest only tightened. Although it was human nature to evolve and adjust to the new environment, I could not. Stopping my legs from running furthermore, I took in large gasps of musty air. My fingers ran through the sand bellow my feet. It felt so dry almost harsh; this place was the closest thing I had to what Afghanistan would be like. This place was the place I could be close to him…

**Third Month**

The pain in my chest aches a little more each day, some days more than others, today is the worst of all, mostly because I have the day off. While Daisy was out at a small club in town with some of our colleagues, I sat in the sandy spot I loved so much. The sun was setting in the horizons all ready to be replaced by the moon. Shadows covered the ground miles from where I stood by the large mountains and valleys. I turned my camera on and captured the image of the beautiful pink/orange sky. I stared at the sky until the crimson colors turned navy blue. I then rested my head on the rocks and just glanced up at the sky, wondering if the person I cared for was too looking at the sky. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, and then I heard it, I heard him. "Temperance, I miss you so much," he whispered.

"I miss you too," the words barely managed to escape my aching throat as I held my tears. He wore his army uniform, he looked just like the last time I saw him at the airport, only this time, he looked slightly thinner. His hand brushed my cheek, as his smile grew wider. I felt myself trembling when I looked at his brown eyes.

"Bones, I keep…"

"Doctor Brennan…Doctor Brennan…Wake up!" I heard Daisy calling. The beautiful image of him got smaller and smaller until it was replaced with darkness. I forced myself to fall back to sleep. Just to hear him calling me Bones. Squeezing my eyes shut, I held my breath. "Doctor Brennan!" Daisy called once more.

I then opened my eyes and looked at the worried face of my coworker. Realizing where I had fallen asleep, I quickly stood up and stared at Daisy wide eyed, "How'd you find me here?"

"It wasn't easy," she said, "beautiful place though," she looked around.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," I felt annoyed that she had discovered me in my secret location. I felt almost threatened that she would steal this location.

Later on that morning, I grabbed my equipment and made my way to the dig I had started the previous day, the remains were nearly all recovered, when I discovered another set besides its. I felt contentment at the new task ahead; I put my head down and got my work done until I felt my shoulder being tapped.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan?" I turned around and noticed a young man smiling at me through perfect white teeth.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Great! You are a very hard person to find, did ya know that?" he said through a heavily accented voice.

"I am?" I observed him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and exotic looks. He portrayed the look of an alpha male with his structure, probably someone many other men would envy, and women admire.

"I just waant to azsk if you wish to join me and some of my othor co-warkeers in the club tonight. Its kara…oke night. Daisy sayz you like to sing?"

"Ummm…I have a lot of remains to dig before tomorrow. I will most like stay here tonight to get it finished. I won't have much time on my hands," I stated. His smile dropped and turned into a pout.

"The remains will still be there Dr Brennan. You need to have zome fun. I alzo ave many responsibilities az an archeologist. But we need zome time to ave fun" Looking back at me, he saw the determination on my face and backed away, "K. There is always next month." He smiled and walked away…

**Fourth Month **

Not much happened this month. Apart from a letter from Hodgins and Angela from France. Apparently, some buyers offered her a large amount of money for her paintings. I'm happy for her.

Everything is the same as days blends together. Most of the time, I have no idea what day of the week it was. The digs are coming along just fine, all the digging was nearly complete before examination took place. Daisy got drunk at the club and came back to our hotel room sobbing. She misses Sweets. I can relate…

**Fifth Month **

Five months I've been here, and I've finished my digs. All there is left to do is to examine the remains and determine cause of death. That will take me another four and half months. The pain in my chest has started to ease I'd like to believe. Most nights I spend my time at my favourite spot just glancing at the stars or running my fingers through the sand. It's comforting to me…

**Sixth Month**

The pain in my chest is LOVE! I'm in Love!

**Seventh Month**

I woke up to the sound of light rain. After seven months of pure sun, this made me excited. I glanced over at Daisy who was holding a photo frame. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she tried to hide them from me. Looking at her made my own eyes water. I knew she missed Sweets. I heard it while she slept. Finally seeing the evidence in front of me, while she was sober and awake, made me sad. I reached for a pack of tissues and walked to her. Sitting on the end of her bed, I placed the tissues on her lap and my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me with a closed mouth, and then whispered, "I miss my Lancerlot."

"I know." I whispered back. The rest of the morning, we got ready for work in utter silence. The sound of the rain outside was the only audible sounds when it hit the plastic roofing outside.

"Daisy after the work is done for the day. I would like to invite you out to that club you always talk about" I stated in a professional tone.

Her eyes widened in awe, before her smile grew wide, "that would be awesome!" she squealed.

This made me laugh; I hadn't seen the enthusiastic scientists squealing for so long, I had grown to miss, "Great!" I replied with some genuine happiness.

"What can I get you ladies?"Asked the bartender at the club.

"I'll have a martini," Daisy beamed.

"Beer,"

The man nodded and pulled away from the bar to get our drinks.

"So, what's the special occasion?"

"I don't know what that means," I bit my bottom lip in anticipation. I felt her eyes pouring into me, as she waited for me to speak. Damn it.

"I came to the conclusion that I am in love with my partner. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Until a few months ago, I tried to keep our communication to its minimum, but I must admit. I have found your company to be somewhat pleasurable. I see some of my younger self on you. Taking the uncontrollable squealing you make _aside_, of course."

She did not say anything, but smiled at me. This trip really did change her, if I had told her this back home, I was sure the whole Jeffersonian would know within minutes. She was really missing Dr Sweets. It felt odd to look at her, it looked like she was holding something back, slight irritation swam through my veins, and I wanted her to say something. _Anything_. Maybe this whole trip had turned me insane. I am _Doctor Temperance Brennan_; I do not _need_ pep talks, "What's wrong?" I asked after a while of confused silence.

"Do I have permission to squee once?" She asked with her hand up. I nodded with a large smile. "OMG! YES! I KNEW YOU LOVED BO…"

"No! Don't say his name!" I interrupted. "It makes all of this harder to deal with," I said.

She apologized, and then out of the azure, she sprinted from her seat and hugged me. At first, I was too shocked to do or say anything, "Daisy…I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry"

"It is quite alright. I'm glad we had this little conversation." I said.

That night after Daisy fell asleep; I silently sneaked off and rushed to _the_ spot.  
There were only a few stars in the sky. I once again found my mind drifting to somewhere far as I curled into a ball on the sandy ground…

**Eighth Month**

After my revelation to Daisy last month, things had gotten worse. I would wake up from my slumber screaming his name. Not with pleasure; but in horrification. The same nightmare that haunted me back home came to me once more. This time stronger. This time he wasn't drowning, this time he had be shot. This time I did not wake up, my night terror continued. As I saw his life slipping away. His eyes looked at mine, they burned mine. I screamed his name over and over again. I didn't know why it was happening again, it almost felt real. Another bullet fired, making me scream at the pain I felt. His face held an abnormal color of grey; never in my years of studies had I come across this. Then a few painful seconds later, I started choking as if something was blocking my breathing. I heard my name in frantic screams. I knew I had to follow it, but I could not leave him, not like this. My lips lowered down to his dry ones and slightly brushed against his. My tears fell on his skin, as my lips lingered on his lifeless lips. "DR BRENNAN!" There it was again, the desperate calls.

My heavy eyelids opened to my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the horrified look on Daisy's face. Then I noticed the town's doctor staring at me as if I had just woken up from death. Slightly _Ironic_. "Wha…what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked around to be sure I was in my room.

"I heard you screaming," he stated. I nodded and looked at Daisy. She and him where eyeing me for answers.

"I'm fine. I had a bad dream" I felt a slight blush coming to my cheeks. No-one has ever witnessed me having a nightmare…

**Ninth Month **

"Doctor Brennan, you know last month?"

"Of course I know last month Daisy. I lived it,"

She hesitated a little and then said, "You screamed at Bo…sorry, you know who, not to die. Do you think that maybe that is your subconscious mind preparing you for the worse?"

I glared at her. I was shocked. Too shocked to say anything.

"I'm just saying, you've admitted your love for him. Now you're preparing to build some barriers to prevent you from being with Booth,"

My jaw could have as well hit the ground at that moment. _Where_, _how_, _huh_!

"It's none of my business. Sorry to have said anything," She looked down and walked back to her work…

**Tenth Month**

I've had a few discovering this month. After Daisy's out of character outburst, I started working more and more. I did not speak to anyone unless spoken to first. My name had been recorded already. My findings were amazing, species lived in dense woodlands rather than grassy plains, which have been long considered the favored habitat of early pre-humans and perhaps account for their transition to upright walking, and this could possibility hold the key to our kind for the future from the past! To classify this, the skeletal fossils were a member of the human lineage after the divergence from Indonesianapes. Its primitive anatomy it suggests a species predating the common ancestor of the human and chimpanzee family line. I'm truly happy! I need to call Boo…

**Eleventh Month**

Shouldn't I be feeling happy? I made an amazing discovery. My team has celebrated for me more than I have. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified of the nightmare. It hadn't come back again. But what Daisy had said made me question myself. What if it was true? After all I don't really know what love feels like. Could the feeling I have for my partner be nothing more than just a strong friendship? I missed him, that much I knew…

**Twelfth Month**

This is my last month in this island of Maluku. Today I got up early and decided to explore the island. After all, my work was nearly complete, all there was left to do was to pack the remains and ship them to Asia. I looked at Daisy and sighed, she'd love to come out and explore the beautiful place with me. I sighed again and walked to her bedside, "Daisy…wake up,"

She did. "What time is is? Is it time for work?"

I smiled, "not today. I'm going to explore the island, maybe go down the beach. Want to come?"

Her sleepiness disappeared and was replaced by a grin. She nodded and sprinted out of the bed. Within 20 minutes later, she was ready to leave.

The day was hot. We kept our clothes loose and light. We each had a backpack with essentials for the day, like water, food, sun cream and a camera. We walked to the small retail place in the town in silence. After a few negotiations with the retailer, we managed to get a car loan for the day. Daisy squinted at the map and bit her lip, "Where we going first?" she asked.

"You pick. The only place I do wish to visit is the traditional market by the sea front, I wish to purchase a few spices." Daisy nodded.

Clouds were rolling in as we walked on the sand at the beach. This place was amazing. There was so much green, hard to believe it was still a developing country, it'd make a great place for holiday makers. I'm sure, my partner would love it here. "So…When we go back, do you think Lancerlot will have moved on?" Daisy asked.

I breathed in, "I don't know…" Her face dropped, she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sure he is waiting for you," I licked my lips and glanced at the Indonesian people walking by.

She sniffed and nodded, "thanks Dr Brennan,"

"You're welcome."…

**On the plane…**

"Ohmygod! I can't believe we're landing in DC in like minutes!" Daisy squealed.

I couldn't either. My stomach felt like jelly as the plane started to lower. This feeling made me feel a little sick, but not in a bad way, just in a very nervous way.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we will shortly be landing in Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, thank you for choosing Virgin Atlantic. We hope you had a pleasant flight."_

Shortly after the plane landed and our bags had been collected, Daisy took a deep breath and smiled at me, "Thank you so much Dr Brennan. It has been a pleasure to have you as a mentor for the past year. You have made my dreams come true." She hugged me then reached for her bags.

"It's quite alright Miss Wick, the pleasure has been mine. Call me Brennan," I smiled.

Her smile grew bigger, "Brennan." She tested it out.

As Daisy, turned her head, a squeal escaped her lips when she spotted our friends and ran to Sweets. Everyone was there; Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets _even_ Rebecca with Parker! I guess not everyone.

Parkers eyes widened when he saw me, running from his mother's side, he rushed to me. I let go of my suitcase and opened my arms for him, "Parker!" I breathed out in shock and adoration, "I missed you so much!" I admitted and hugged him tighter.

"Me too!" he giggled and hugged me back, "My Dad missed you too!" he smiled. "He came back last night." I nodded and let go of him. Holding his hand, we walked to the smile crowd.

"Nice to see you again Dr Brennan," Cam said with a broad smile. I nodded and gave her a hug. Which kinda shocked her. I then turned to Hodgins, who smiled at me with contentment.

"Oh I have missed you!" he said and hugged me tight.

I then turned to Angela and my eyes widened. "You're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and hugged me from the side, "9 months pregnant" she grinned, "We'll talk about it later," she whispered. Sweets smiled at me and nodded his head. I returned his nod.

Rebecca gave me a small smile, "welcome back Dr Brennan. Parker had been bugging me all week to meet you at the airport." I thanked her and then it hit me. The nervousness came back.

I looked at everyone and then whispered in Daisy's ear, "Take my bag," She squealed in understanding. Then without any warning, I rushed out the airport…

My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest. There is was! After months of imagining his face. There he was. Resting his back against the coffee cart, there he was.

"BOOTH!" I cried and ran to him. He turned around with two cups in his hand and the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. He too rushed towards me. Tears were coming from my eyes as I ran besides the Reflecting Pool, "Booth," I smiled.

When we got a foot away from one another, we both stopped. Time stood still. Nothing in the world matter to us at that moment. Our eyes met. Thousands of unspoken words flew between us, "Booth," I smiled. After a year of not hearing or saying his name, it felt like a melody as it left my lips, "Booth,"

He stepped closer to me, until our personal space combined. My breathing came out in parts; I didn't really know what to do. Never been in this situation, "Bones, I really…" The rest of his words never managed to leave, as my lips crushed onto his. Almost instantly, our mouths opened, I allowed my lips to speak my feelings. Pure devotion, love, care, and promise. My hands curled around his neck, he dropped the cups on the floor and wrapped his own around my hips, "I missed you so much" he mumbled through our kiss. His hand then wrapped around my face and desperately pulled me to him, "I have…" he said through a kiss, "missed you so much Temperance," his lips then kissed me in a caressing touch and as cliché as this might sound, everything around me vanished. With this one kiss, it filled my heart with a promise, one promise; everything is going to change now.

"I love you too Booth," I smiled and rested my heard on his torso.

* * *

Thank you stick through the story. What do you think of a sequel to this, where Brennan takes Booth to the Island of _Mapopo_ (Lol, gotta love Booth for this!) I think I'd give it an M rating. (unsure) If I do do a sequel It'll be sometime during the summer. Anyways, thank you let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
